gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lord Dithay/Should you really reincarnate?
'Should you really reincarnate?' "Never! I am Stark for life!" '- you could say, for example. But should you? This post ''may ''help you decide. First of all, let me say that those people who read this blog post may already be experts on reincarnation, or at least have made up their mind. So it probably will only help a few people, but still... There are many good guides, comment questions and posts cover various aspects of reincarnation. However, the fundamental question is sometimes not addressed: "should I undergo?". This is a personal choice; and to "test" your personality, try to answer the questions below: #'Would I like to play this game in 3 (6 or even 12) months? #'Am I ready to sacrifice my short term goals for my long term ones?' #'Am I willing to try playing for different Great Houses?' #'Do I have time to play seriously enough? ' If your reply is "Yes" to all four questions, you should reincarnate. If you have two or three "Yes" answers, you - at least - should'' ''consider reincarnating. If you have more "No"-s, you should not reincarnate. Why? Reincarnation almost completely erases your game progress and sets you back to level 1, with almost all talents and buildings unlocked, and the whole story restarts from the very beginning of the Prologue. Do not say you have not been warned. So much about short term goals. However, you can amass some very useful things! #Most importantly, you can save 1 talent point in each reincarnation, which lets you enjoy a little bonus in each of your later "lives". If you select the level 13 Fealty Talents, which is generally recommended, it means that you can unlock more than one Fealty Buildings. If you manage to unlock all five Fealty Buildings, eventually you can produce a massive amount of Common Resources and get higher total Battle, Trade and Intrigue Stats through upgrading those buildings. #Secondly, you can save up Permanent Items. From each incarnation, you may easily be able to save a Valyrian Steel Dagger (a 20/20/20 Hand Item with nice bonuses) and possibly, albeit with great effort, an Obsidian Dagger (also a 20/20/20 Hand Item but with different bonuses). Furthermore, you can save all Consumables you crafted or received, meaning that you can speed up timers in your later incarnations. #Thirdly, Power. Although you get more Power for similar things if you are higher level, and reincarnation sets back your level drastically, eventually you get to a higher total Power Score if you reincarnate sometimes. This is because you get XP for all sorts of activities you can do over and over again (quests, buildings, forming pacts, etc.) once back from death. #The fourth reason is very much linked to the first one but should be addressed separately as well: quickening a dragon egg. That is the greatest achievement so far that you can have in the game, and that is only available to people having access to all Fealty Buildings. Do you ever want to be among the lucky few? Nevertheless, #You will be definitely lower level than you could have been if you ignored the idea of reincarnation. #You will have less items (since you lose almost all of them every time). #If you want to stay in your Fealty forever, the permanent talent point has no use at all. Eventually you can max out any and all talents if you are active. #After reincarnation, you keep your Power. That means you stay in the league of (and the reach of) characters who are more powerful than you. You are protected for 7 days, but then you are on your own and may expect attacks. Once reincarnated, you should spend considerable time online so that you can get back to your feet quickly. Ideally, you should make the decision whether you want to reincarnate as early as possible in the game, because it helps you to prioritise things (e.g, whether you should mass-produce Bread or Mead, what sort of Sworn Swords you should recruit). If you play such kinds of role-playing/strategy games, this forward-thinking should not be alien to you anyway. In the meantime, have fun in your life... or lives! Category:Blog posts